Epic Saga IV: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare/Script: Part Four
Ouroburos: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOFF!! plummets on nearby ground to an unknown area Ouroburos: My head... W-where.... Where am I now? looks around at the area's surroundings, noticing lava and a flying Succubus heckling an innocent slave Ouroburos: THIS MUST BE--- ???: Hell. is interrupted by an unknown stranger, wrapped in bandages and oozing slime Ouroburos: Who are you? And why do you look familiar!? Please answer me! ???: Let's just say that I am a humble being... In other words, your new guide. Ouroburos: Saurians are notorious for being independent on their own, thank you. But thanks for the offer, anyway... ???: {hissing} You truly are a genius, and an acceptable one at that. figure comes out of the shadows with a faint smile on his face Giga Fuzzy: {hisses} Nice to meet you, kind sir... Ouroburos: {gasps} You're a Fuzzy!? Giga Fuzzy: Don't your kind have a need of hatred for us? We're more than just sorry pawns... takes a deep breath and shakes his head... Ouroburos: Yes, but... Out of your species, you are the most wise and generous one I've never came across. I can never show disinterest for you... But why? Giga Fuzzy: Ha ha ha! Young man, you're just like my boy back home... He was a handful, but was very supportive during the time being. What brings you here in the first place, anyway? Ouroburos: I didn't come here intentionally... Ever hear of General Kurt? Giga Fuzzy: {hisses} Why, yes I have. and the mummified Fuzzy sit down at a large rock Ouroburos: He is a villain who hates all of us... We hadn't heard of him since, that is, until I met face to face with him in the desert. Giga Fuzzy: He's changed as well, has he? Ouroburos: He works for Terios, who is under a curse that made her lose nearly all of her powers and physique, turning her into a child-like figure. Giga Fuzzy: {hisses violently} Why of all the rotten---!! Terios promised me that if I did my work successfully, then she'd change me back into a Saurian... But now, some other ragtag person is under her wing?!?! DISGUSTING!!! looks at the Fuzzy, with surprise... Ouroburos: You---! Giga Fuzzy: {sighs} What? Ouroburos: You must have been a Saurian just like me, correct? Giga Fuzzy: Aye, boy... That I was. I think I used to remember you as a youngin, and when it came to be, I took over for a short while as Prince of Sauria when you had a temporary cold. It might not've been good for you, but when I was in your shoes, man, was it everything I thought it would: mission scouting, my own thronerooom, exploring various locations, fighting against evil! When you first discovered my presence, you and I realized I had no name... So you gave me one, and that... was Zeitgeist, meaning "the spirit of the age". What a natural name I got from a fellow such as yourself! hugs his companion Ouroburos: I can't believe I found you, brother! This meant a whole lot to me over the years, even if I didn't know it... Thank you, Zeitgeist. Giga Fuzzy: Well, ki--- I mean, Ouroburos! You're welcome. moves back away from Ouroburos... Ouroburos: Oh, brother, that's really not my name... This really shouldn't be who I am. Just call me what you've known for a long time: Jared! Giga Fuzzy: {cackles} I still can't get over that name! Ha ha ha ha ha ha... "Jared"! blushes out of embarrassment... Ouroburos: S--shut up! That name is well meant. of them laugh in joy... ???: Awww, ain't that noice? I came down all da wahy here to kill ya wankers... Dere's on'y two o' dem! Ouroburos: {gasps in horror} NO! I-impossible... As I remembered correctly, the Warriors of Apocalypse killed you months ago. How the hell are you alive? Giga Fuzzy: {hisses} You know this fool? Ouroburos: He's Roid: A cyborg somewhere from Great Britain that has powers that can even annithilate a supreme overlord... I do not know how he lived after Petey ate his heart out. Roid: Guv, you ain't known nuthin' 'bout mah where'bouts! Crawl home to yer mommy! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! swoops in, facing the Fuzzy... Roid: Ah, yeah! The just desserts on mah lef'! Heard ya got sent here ta Hell by dat twisted bitch... Giga Fuzzy: Stay out of my sight, you fool! Ouroburos: Zeitgeist, please don't get carried away! We know this deranged peon, and I think I can handle him on my own... JUST WATCH! Giga Fuzzy: Boy, you're crazy! Just because I haven't seen ya in ages doesn't mean I'm all that worthless... How about send me in for now? Ouroburos: {clears throat} Alright, then. fixates his stare a little more menacingly towards Zeitgeist Roid: No thank you'se! Ain't noh wahy you gonna foight mae, Gramps! It's ovah! AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Giga Fuzzy: Being cocky and arrogant is what I dislike the most... Come on, brat! (Meanwhile at Terios's lair...) Beecanoe: Haarumph! So what is it you're showing me, girly? Terios: This... opens up a world map showcasing a major list of opposing forces, their locations, and some funny-looking fragments Terios: In order to achieve all my true powers, I need you and the two replicas to go to these many areas and kill those protecting them. Once each area has been finished, you need to collect a fragment that carries all of my original abilities inside... After all of this is completed, I will obtain my original appearance as a young woman and also my very powers that caused the destruction of Sauria... Beecanoe: {scoffs} Got it! {HA! Once I finish this, I'll return back to wherever that piece of rock shit is hiding and slay his ass... BWA!!!} (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga